emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2013
Events *7th March - Brenda Walker is diagnosed with a brain tumour. *15th April - Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker marry. *4th June - Emmerdale's longest-running character Alan Turner makes his final appearance due to the death of his portrayer, Richard Thorp, two weeks earlier. *25th June - Belle Dingle drinks vodka. She later passes out in Tug Ghyll Cottage and Debbie Dingle and her daughter Sarah find her. Belle is later rushed to hospital. *26th June - Debbie Dingle admits responsibility for Belle's hospitalisation and is disowned by her family. *25th July - Gennie Walker is murdered by Cameron Murray after she finds out that he is responsible for Carl King's death. *15th August - Gennie Walker's funeral takes place. A pre-recorded video of her singing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' is played to the congregation. (Final appearance of the character) *16th August - Cain Dingle tries to kill Cameron Murray by taking him to the quarry and intending to the plunge the car over the cliff. Cain's daughter Debbie stops him in time. *20th August - Nikhil Sharma leaves the village with his daughter Molly to take a job in Toronto. (Final appearance of both characters) *11th September - An enraged Jimmy King goes after Steve Harland after finding out what has been going on between him and Jimmy's wife Nicola. Steve leaves the village not long after giving the Blackstocks some home truths and being punched by Jimmy. (Final appearance of the character) *10th October - Cameron Murray escapes from jail. *14th October - Cameron Murray takes Sarah Sugden to a barn and locks her inside. *15th October - Cameron Murray arrives at the Woolpack, knocking out Marlon Dingle and leaving him to drown in the cellar. He emerges from the back of the pub armed with a shotgun and holds various villagers at gunpoint. *16th October - Cameron Murray holds various villagers such as Diane Sugden and Zak Dingle in the Woolpack. As Zak tries to wrestle the shotgun out of Cameron's hands, Alicia Harding is shot in the stomach. Soon enough, the villagers aside from Debbie and Chas Dingle are let out. *17th October - The hostage situation reaches its climax when Cameron Murray tries to drown himself and Debbie Dingle. He dies when he is electrocuted after grabbing onto a light bulb. (Final appearance of the character) *24th October - Alan Turner dies off-screen. *30th October - Alan Turner's funeral takes place. His daughter Steph Stokes returns for it. *1st November - Alicia Harding confesses to her nephew Jacob Gallagher that she is not his mother. Jacob, unable to cope with the news, runs away. *25th December - David Metcalfe and Alicia Harding re-marry. Alicia's sister Leyla returns unexpectedly. Declan Macey Sets Home Farm on fire by dropping a lighter on a Christmas tree. Real life events *January - Kate Oates replaces Stuart Blackburn as the producer of the show. *22nd May - Richard Thorp (Alan Turner) dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2013 *Category:2013 episodes External links *2013 at Wikipedia Category:2013